As long as I have you
by littlemissrockstar1111
Summary: Derek chooses Rose over Mer. George is there for her, as they find they have fallen for each other. MerGeorge cuz I love them and I dont see enough of them. Not promising anything, result of my boredom in exc. geometry! Please R&R. tacos r good!


As Long as I have you

This is just an ONESHOT! That's all. Im not writing a sequel. The thought had just popped into my head. Ok so Meredith has had a hard day at work, then Derek dumped her for Rose, she is really depressed and George is there for her. It is Mer/George friendship and relationship. This is just my head journeying farther away from sanity, lol. Anyways here it is.

Meredith slammed the front door. She was going to just go to sleep, sleep wouldn't make the day any better; but then again it wouldn't get any better. She threw her keys on the table, along with her purse and coat. She spun around and was scared, as George was right behind her. She squeaked a little. 

"You scared me." She said wiping her forehead.

"Mer. Your home early?" He said running his hand down her face. It was only 1 o'clock. She wasn't supposed to be home until 4. He could see traces of her makeup that had ran down her face, tears stained her face; she had been crying… for at least a few hours. "What did he do to you?" he asked taking her hand and pulling her into the bathroom and wiping her smeared makeup off her face.

"He dumped me for Rose."

"Mer, im sorry." He said offering her a hug, which she gladly accepted.

"Yeah I just want to go to bed." She said hopping off the counter. George thought, this didn't seem like something a friend would let a friend do to themselves. She needed to face this, and he didn't want her to face it alone.

"No. You're coming with me." He said pulling her into his room.

"What are you doing?" She said trying to pull from his grip. "George!" she squeaked.

"Shhhh… Mer. I want you to wait here." He said running downstairs to get a few bottles of beer and some chips.

"Well I feel special." She said with a grin

"Ok well this is all about you Mer so drink up and we will talk about it. You need to vent." He said handing her a beer and offering a smile.

"Ok. No hard feelings of I do anything drastic?"

"Nope." He said taking her hand in his.

"Ok… that fucking bastard decided to pick a scrub nurse over me! A fucking scrub nurse George! She isn't even pretty, she's ugly! At least Addison was pretty! I hate him."

"A nurse? He's missing a few screws in his head if he chose her over you."

"I know." She said, and then she broke down crying.

"Meredith… what's wrong?" he asked as she sobbed.

"I don't…" she was all she managed to get out. "I don't want to die alone!" she cried out when she remembered Derek's last words to her.

"_Your all alone now Meredith. How's it feel to know that you're going to be alone the rest of your life?" he said with a scoff. _

"Meredith…shhhh… you wont be alone. I will take care of you." He said hugging her closer.

"George?" she said now seeing him in a different way. "Are you?"

"I can't force you to love me. I love you Meredith. I may not be a world- renowned neurosurgeon. I may not have the hair, but Meredith I love you, not the cheap love; the real deal. I will give you whatever you want. I will be right here till the day I die." He said softly.

"George… I don't know what to say. I mean I want to. I just don't know if I deserve you…"

"You do. You do Meredith. You deserve more than anyone can give you, that's what I have been trying to get through your head."

"I want that to. I may not be over him yet… but I can work on it… and you, I mean if you want… you can help me."

"So its official?"

"Yeah it is." She said wiping her eyes.

"Thank you lord." He said just quiet enough only he could hear.

After she had gotten done crying they went on with the day.

"Meredith?"

"Yeah?"

"What do you want to do now?"

"Um… I don't know."

"How about we watch a movie?"

"Ok what do you suggest?"

"something scary."

"How about House of Wax?" She said with a grin.

"Ok." He said putting the disk in.

30 minutes later…

"Eww! That is so nasty! He just peeled his flesh off!"

"I know. You're the one who wanted to watch it." He said looking from behind the pillow he had over his face.

"Oh its not scary! Nasty yes." She said as the man threw an axe and it hit the lady in the back of her head.

"Ouch. That would suck."

"Just a little." George said covering his mouth. "I think im gonna barf." George kidded.

"Aw…poor George." She said rubbing his back. He flinched a little.

"Thanks."

"Why are you so…" she said but knew why he was like that. She grinned, jumping onto his stomach in a straddle position, falling flat onto him and kissing him passionately. She felt her stomach flutter like she never had before, she loved him. He looked up into her eyes, he felt the same exact way. She sat up with tears in her eyes.

"Meredith? Are you going to be ok?" he asked empathetically.

"As long as I have you." She said with a happy smile as they turned back to the horror film in front of them…

Well a little cheesy but I enjoyed writing it. I am a big Mer/George fan. Well its 10:30 and I have a few huge tests tomorrow so goodbye!

Bree


End file.
